This invention relates to a crossbow.
Crossbows commonly comprise a stock which defines a path for a bolt and a resiliently flexible cross-piece known as a prod at one end portion of the stock. A string is attached at its ends to respective ends of the prod and a catch on the stock holds the string when the crossbow is in a cocked condition, the string having been drawn back from the prod preparatory to firing a bolt from the crossbow. A trigger may be operated to releases the string from the catch so that the string propels the bolt along the path.
In known crossbows, a bolt is placed in a firing position on the stock by hand. Each time a bolt is fired from the crossbow, the user takes a fresh bolt from a supply and places it in the firing position either before or after drawing the string back to the cocked position.